START!
by Bulecelup
Summary: Mimpi buruk bagi Germany, di mulai dari sekarang!


**Title: **START!

**Characters: **Germany, Prussia, Belgium, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, N. Italy, S. Italy, Russia, France.

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Parody/Humor.

**Summary: **Mimpi buruk bagi Germany, di mulai dari sekarang!

**Warnings: **Banyak Yaoi Hint...don't like? Press the back button please.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suatu pagi, Germany perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dan menyadari kalau segalanya masih tetap sama seperti sedia kala, tak ada yang berubah.

"Hari ini..." Germany mulai mengingat-ingat tugas apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini sembari membenahi tempat tidur dan menganti pakaian.

Hari ini Germany tak memakai seragam SS-nya, dia hanya memakai kemeja berwarna biru pucat dengan _vest_ berwarna cokelat tua. Di tambah dengan pin _Iron Cross_ yang terletak di bawah kerah kemejanya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Germany pergi keluar kamar. Biasanya sih dia akan menemukan Prussia tergolek di atas sofa sambil ngomong-ngomong nggak jelas karena berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol bir yang dia minum semalam suntuk bersama dengan Luxemburg dan England.

_Well, _dia memang menemukan Prussia. Tapi kondisinya berbeda jauh dengan bayangannya...

"_Guten Morgen, Bruder!" _Germany langsung di sodorkan dengan pemandangan menyakitkan. Yaitu Prussia...hanya dalam balutan celemek dapur berwarna putih.

Germany jatuh ke belakang melihat Prussia tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, sudah begitu tak ada sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya Kecuali Celemek dapur berrenda!

"GILBERT!" Teriak Germany, sambil berusaha untuk menutup kedua matanya dari pemandangan tak etis dan menyakitkan mata itu. "APA YANG KAU KENAKAN!? CEPAT PAKAI PAKAIANMU!"

"_Ah, So!_" Prussia malah berjalan mendekati Germany yang masih tersungkur di lantai, dengan wajah eneg dan nista sekali. "Kau tak menyukainya? Oh _Bruder, _aku kecewa!"

Germany merangkak mundur kebelakang, menghindari Prussia yang malah berjalan mendekatinya. "GILBERT! MENJAUH DARIKU!!" Teriaknya, sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya untuk mengusir Prussia.

"_Bruderrr~_" Prussia kini bertekuk lutut di depan Germany, sebuah seringai tajam dan sinis menghiasi wajahnya. "Pergi kemanakah Germany kecil-ku yang biasanya duduk di atas pangkuanku dan bermanja-manja kepadaku itu?"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Takut mentalnya menjadi benar-benar hancur, Germany mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari dalam rumah. Berlari bagaikan orang kesetanan, sebisa mungkin pergi menjauhi Prussia.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Germany berhenti berlari ketika dia telah mencapai perbatasan, dan langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam secara cepat. Dosa apa dia, melihat kakaknya (_yang sinting_) menjadi benar-benar sinting?!

"Hah...ini tidak nyata, yang tadi tidak nyata, Gilbert mungkin sedang mabuk, ya, ini tak serius..." Germany berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sampai...

"HEH!!" Sahutan seorang wanita terdengar. Ketika Germany menengok ke samping, sudah ada Belgium sedang mengancungkan senjata laras panjang ke arahnya. "Pergi kau dari sini, rambut Gatsby!!"

Germany berasa ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Karena secara tak sengaja dia masuk kedalam daerah teritorial milik Belgium, tetangganya yang entah mengapa benci banget sama dia.

"Bel-Begium," Germany lagi nggak mau ribut sama perempuan berbando ini, soalnya dia tahu; Belgium itu orangnya nekat. "Te-tenang, aku akan pergi...maaf, telah masuk kedalam daerahmu..."

Dengan perlahan Germany berjalan mundur dari tempat dia berdiri, sementara Belgium masih mengancungkan mulut senjata kearahnya. Perempuan bermata hijau itu mengeritkan giginya, dan mulai berbacot.

"Sekali lagi kau masuk kemari, akan ku tembak kepalamu itu! Dasar rambut Gatsby, Maniak Wurst, maniak BDSM, alala-lala-tralalal..." Belgium ngebacot tanpa henti. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Germany naik darah, udah di katain rambut Gatsby, di katain doyan BDSM pula!

"Berisik!" Germany yang sudah tak dapat membendung amarahnya, akhirnya ikutan ngebacot juga. "Kau sendiri!? lihat tuh bendera nasionalmu! Ketiga warnanya sama seperti punyaku! DASAR TUKANG _PLAGIAT_!" teriak Germany dengan penuh amarah.

Mulut Belgium teranga, tak lama kemudian bara api mendadak muncul di belakang punggungnya.... lalu dengan penuh rasa benci, dia mengangkat senjatanya.... "MATI KAU!!"

dengan membabi buta, Belgium menembak ke segala arah. Germany lagi-lagi berlari demi keselamatan hidupnya. (_Kini demi keselamatan jiwanya_)

"Awas kau! Akan ku laporkan ke Holland-nii-san!!" teriak Beligum sambil mengangkat-angkat senjatanya ke atas, karena Germany sudah berada terlalu jauh di dalam jarak tembakan.

Karena itulah, Holland, Belgium, dan Germany tak pernah bisa akur.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Merinding dan shock, Germany memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan diri ke rumah Austria dan Hungary. Rumah teraman dan ter-NORMAL di antara tetangga-tetangganya.

"A-Austria, Hungary, tolong buka pintunya!" Germany dengan tak sabaran mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah, betapa leganya dia ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka dan sosok lembut Hungary muncul dari dalam.

"Wah, Germany." Hungary seperti biasanya selalu ramah kepada siapapun, Germany langsung bernafas lega. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau terlihat panik?"

"Jangan tanya," Germany sungguh tak ingin segalanya menjadi lebih buruk. "Boleh...Bolehkah aku berada di sini? Untuk sebentar saja..."

"Oh! Tentu saja boleh, mau sampai malam juga boleh! Ayo masuk, masuk," Hungary tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Germany dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah. Germany sama sekali tak memiliki perasangka buruk sampai Hungary membawanya ke ruang tengah...

"WAAAHHHH!!!" dimana dia melihat Austria dan Switzerland terpakar di lantai, kedua kaki dan tangan mereka di ikat, mulut di tutup lakban, sementara posisi mereka berdua juga nggak enak banget. Switzerland tepat berada di atas Austria, Asutria sendiri berada di bawahnya dengan tampang yang hancur berantakan.

Di sekeliling mereka, banyak lampu sorot dan kamera profesional. Muka Germany langsung jadi pucet mampus setelah dia sadar kalau dia telah masuk kedalam lubang neraka yang lebih dalam lagi...

"Ohhh Aussie~ Swissy~ lihat, lihat, ada Germany! Sekarang kalian bisa _Threesome!_ Ahahahaha~!" Hungary ketawa setan. Austria dan Switzerland melalui kontak mata menyuruh Germany untuk segera pergi menyelamatkan diri selagi Hungary sibuk tertawa....

Ketika Germany mau lari, Hungary menarik kerah kemejanya. sebuah papan penggorengan telah siap di tangan kanannya... "Mau pergi kemana, Ludwig? Ayo ikut bermain bersama Aussie dan Swissy...kukukuku...." ucap hungary dengan penuh ancaman.

"A-a---ak..." Germany sekarang benar-benar ingin menangis demi hidupnya. Namun sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya... "Lihat! Ada America dan England berpelukan di luar sana!" sahut Germany sambil menunjuk kebelakang.

"HAH!? MANA??" Hungary dengan seketika menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Germany, sementara Germany dengan mudahnya kabur dari dalam rumah maksiat itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sudah 3 kejadian abnormal menimpanya hari ini. karena itulah Germany terus belari tanpa arah.... takut menemui hal yang lebih abnormal....lagi.

"Oke, ini tak nyata...sekali lagi ini tak nyata...oke? Ludwig, ini tak nyata----ADUH!" ternyata Germany menabrak seseorang ketika mau berbelok di tikungan.

Germany buru-buru bangkit untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang dia tabrak. "Maafkan aku! Aku tak memperhatikan jalanku, ma---ROMANO!?"

Sial bagi Germany. Ternyata orang yang dia tabrak adalah _South_ Italy, Romano. Kakaknya Italy Veneziano yang punya dendam kesumat habis-habisan sama Germany...

"............." Romano menundukan kepalanya kebawah, dia sendiri masih tersungur di tanah dengan posisi duduk. Germany berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil menariknya untuk berdiri, tapi Romano tetap saja tak bergeming.

"....Uh...." Germany merasa ada yang aneh, biasanya Romano akan mulai menghina-dinanya dan menyalahkan dirinya akan segalanya, tapi kok....

"Ah, Germany!" Romano akhirnya mengadahkan kepalanya, dan yang terlihat ialah... _wajah ceria__. _Romano tak pernah tersenyum kepada Germany, Apalagi menampakan wajah ceria! "Kau tak apa?"

Germany cuman bisa bengong melihat Romano tersenyum, pemuda Italia maniak tomat itu kemudian membersihkan bajunya dari serpihan tanah dan lagi-lagi menampilkan senyuman manis kepada Germany.

"Germany! Kebetulan kita bertemu, mau pergi kemana? Kau nampaknya buru-buru sekali!" tanya Romano, yang di akhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Pada titik inilah, Germany sadar kalau dunia memang benar-benar tak berpihak kepadanya. Romano menjadi baik hati, rajin menabung, pintar, dan gemar menolong sesama!? Dunia sudah gila!

"Tidaaak!!!! Jangan hancurkan mental ku lebih dari ini, tidak!!!" mendadak Germany berteriak histeris, ia pun berlari kembali, meninggalkan Romano di belakang.

"Germany?? Hei!!" Romano memanggil-manggilnya, tapi Germany menghiraukannya dan terus berlari. "Padahal aku mau menawarkanmu tomat segar, lho!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Germany buru-buru memasuki sebuah rumah yang dia lihat, menutup pintunya, dan menghantamkan punggungnya ke pintu. Berharap semua ha buruk yang barusan terjadi tak akan mengikutinya apalagi terulang kembali!

"I-ini hanya mimpi," Germany memejamkan mata, takut membukanya dan melihat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan lagi. "Mimpi, mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk..."

Setelah Germany bisa menjadi lebih tenang, secara perlahan dia membuka matanya... dan melihat wajah mesum France.

"Hallo, _Mon cheri!_" dengan anteng France berkata, bahkan dia menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar kehadapan Germany yang udah nggak jelas lagi bentuk raut wajahnya.

Germany mau berteriak, tapi sempat tertunda ketika melihat pakaian yang saat ini dia kenakan... "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" ada yang lebih buruk lagi selain pakaian maid dengan kuping kucing? Tentu saja ada! Yaitu gaun pengantin. Germany sudah berfikir untuk bunuh diri saja saat ini...

France tiba-tiba menarik kedua tangannya yang terlapisi dengan sarung tangan putih sepanjang lengan, dan menatapnya dengan mata ber-kaca-kaca...

"Germany, kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama bermusuhan, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berdamai," France mendekatkan wajahnya ke Germany, sementara Germany berusaha untuk menjauhinya. "Dalam ikatan pernikahan?"

Oke, ini sudah kelewatan batas.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!!!" panik setengah mati, Germany mendorong tubuh France sampai pemuda itu terjatuh. Kemudian dia membuka pintunya kembali dan berlari keluar secepat mungkin.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Di tengah jalan, Germany melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi di hadapannya. Orang yang mungkin '_paling __waras_' di dalam kegilaan ini...

"ITALY!" Germany tak pernah merasa se-syukur ini melihat Italy yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Dia sedang berusaha untuk menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang di atas.

"Ve~? Doitsu!" panggil Italy dengan wajah _Innocent, _seperti biasanya. "Mengapa pakaianmu seperti it...."

Belum selesai Italy berkata, Germany langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan sampai membenamkan wajahnya di pundak pemuda maniak pasta itu.

"Fe-feliciano! Untunglah, kau masih Normal! Eh, nggak juga sih...tapi...ah iya, Semua orang menjadi GILA, lalu mereka semua..." ketika Germany mengadahkan kepalanya, sosok Italy yang dia peluk ternyata sudah berubah menjadi...

"Ah, Comrade Germany~ akhirnya kau mau juga menjadi satu dengan Russia, da?" Ivan Braginski. Dia tersenyum mengerikan, kedua tangannya mencengkram dengan kuat tubuh Germany dengan pipa keran air ciri khasnya.

Germany sudah tak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Russia, yang artinya...._MENINGGAL. _

"Aw~ jangan pundung begitu, Ludwig~" Russia mulai mengeluarkan '_kol kol kol_'-nya, dan di akhiri dengan tawa mengerikan... "Russia akan menjagamu dengan baik~!"

Lalu segalanya menjadi hitam ketika Russia menciumnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Teriakan Germany membahana, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian dia membuka matanya. Ternyata dia masih berada di tempat tidurnya. Badannya basah karena keringat, dan nafasnya terengah-engah pula.

"Mi...mimpi," Germany langsung bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai berputar-putar sedikit untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau hal mengerikan yang menimpanya hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka... "Mi...Mimpi! ya, itu...hanyalah mimpi! Aha-ha-ha...."

Germany ketawa lemes, untunglah kejadian-kejadian mengerikan itu hanya sebuah mimpi! Untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau sekarang dia telah sadar dan tak sedang bermimpi lagi, Germany pergi keluar kamar....

"Wah~ Doitsu~!" dan menemukan Italy sedang berdiri di dekat meja makannya, tersenyum dengan riang sambil menghidangkan pasta yang baru saja dia masak. "Tumben bangun siang, ve~"

Germany sempat tertegun untuk sesaat. Sebelum menarik Italy kedalam pelukannya. Italy ber-_Ve_~ing, karena tak mengerti mengapa Germany bangun-bangun memeluknya?

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, lalu dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Germany seperti anak kecil.

"Ve~ Doitsu~ habis bermimpi buruk ya? Cep cep~"

Mereka berdua sempat tertahan dalam posisi itu selama 20 menit lebih sebelum Germany sadar akan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

(FIN~)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Smoooocch~ **_**by: Kors K **_~BEATMANIA IIDX 16 EMPRESS~)

**MATTGASM:**....... *banting-banting kepala ke meja* bunuh aja saia sekarang... ku sudah tak punya harga diri... *Di lempar botol bir* thanks fo reading~

**OMAKE: **judul "_START_" di ambil dari lagu gitar akustik yang berjudul sama, di mainkan oleh _DEPAPEPE._


End file.
